The Book of Oleander
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: A cossover with "Them's Fightin' Herds". Trixie finds an odd book called the "Unicornomicon", at first it seems worthless due it being written in an unknown language, however she's soon contacted by the entity who resides inside the book. She promises to grant Trixie unimaginable power is she frees her... but the moment Trixie does, she get's way more than she bargained for...
Long ago, in the land of Fœnum, there was a tribe of unicorns of The Woodland, known as the "Order Of The Horn", who believed that light magic was the path to peace.

However, one unicorn named disagreed with this point-of-view, the resident rebel known as Oleander. Frustrated by her people's close-minded philosophies, she turned to researching dark magic and eventually found a book known as the Unicornomicon: The Book of Undying Misery. However, this came at a price studying it turned her coat black. Soon the her fellow unicorns ostracized her and treated her as an outcast, despite her pleas that the powers of Darkness could be just as useful as Light.

Eventually the High Priestess of the Order of the Horn demanded that she be punished for her "crimes", using a powerful spell they proceeded to seal her within the very book that "corrupted" her.

The book was then sealed away to be forgotten, and it was… until many eons later...

* * *

Trixie groaned as she galloped through the alleyways of Canterlot, hoping to reach her destination before the rainfall got worse, ever since her home was destroyed by that stupid Ursa Minor (along with most of her possessions), shelter had been very scarce. She'd lost all credibility as a performer and her only possession was the cloak she wore and the bag she carried… and it was all because of that upstart Twilight!

As she galloped through the rain and puddles, she finally found what she was looking for: a small shop hidden at the end of the alleyway.

Trixie threw the door open and stormed inside, the bell mounted above it jingling as she did. She briefly shook herself off before walking around the place. _'It has to be around her somewhere...'_ She thought to herself as she eyed a shelf holding a few book, a skull-and-crossbones-marked jar, and even a hollowed-out zebra skull.

Trixie shuddered, deciding not to ask what _that_ was for… but her attention was then drawn by a red glow, the very object which she sought, separated from her by a mere glass, the Alicorn Amulet!

However, before she could move towards it, something else caught her eye, a light, it was coming from the darker parts of the store. After casting a glance at the Amulet, she slowly trotted towards it, for some reason she felt… drawn to it...

Maybe it was some sort of old relic that was more powerful?

* * *

Within the confines of the Unicornomicon, Oleander's smile grew wider as she saw the unicorn trotting towards her. _'Yes! It's working! Freedom from this wretched book is within my grasp! Just a little more...'_ She thought to herself as she watched the Unicorn as she came closer, her shadowy figure eventually drawing close enough to be lit up by the glow from her prisons light. She continued emitting the light, having it pulsated in an alluring fashion,drawing her closer to her. "Come closer..." She pleaded in a sing-song voice. "Yes, closer..." Oleander cooed as her target came towards the enchanting light. "Just a little more ..."

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Trixies face was inches away from the book. "Interesting..." She mumbled to herself as she levitated it off the shelf and inspected the book, the cover was shaped in the image of what looked like half of a draconic skull with glowing purple eyes.

"I assume that is what drew you to my shop?" Trixie tensed as she turned to see the shopkeeper; an earth pony stallion with a light gray coat, a darker gray mane & tail, and wearing a reddish-brown fez.

Trixie blinked for a moment, she glance back at the amulet she'd originally came for. It was powerful… but this book… it seemed to speak to her. And plus, there were bound to be numerous spells in there that could make her even more powerful… "Yes, I want this book."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's not for sale. It's far too dangerous..."

Trixie immediately dropped large bag in front of him, spilling out some of the many bits inside. The shopkeeper quickly changed his tune. "Would you like that gift-wrapped?"

* * *

"Well, Trixie can't say that this little detour was for nothing…" Trixie mumbled as she trotted into a cave, pretty much all of her bits had had gone into this one book. "...maybe there are some spells in here that can assist me in asserting my superiority over that upstart…"

 ** _"So are you going to just talk to yourself or you going to open me?"_**

Trixie jumped as she immediately started looking around for the source of the voice. "Who's there?!" She called out, her voice echoing throughout the empty cave. "Whoever you are you'd better show yourself now!"

 ** _"Well if you'd stop shaking me, I'd be glad to tell you."_** The voice responded, Trixie looked around and confusion before bringing her attention back to the book itself. **_"Very good, now if you would be so kind as to open me up-HEY?!"_** The voice screamed as the cyan Unicorn dropped the book and quickly backed away in fear.

"WHAT THE BUCK?!" Trixie screamed, staring at the book like it had turned into some horrific animal.

 ** _"'What the buck' indeed! Don't you know how old this book is!? It's very delicate!"_** The book shouted, its eyes glowing menacingly. **_"Seriously, what if you had torn one of the pages? Then you would've never learned the powerful spells in here!"_**

"No, I mean how the hell is a _book_ talking to me right now?!" Trixie asks, now that she'd calmed down a little. "Also, you mentioned spells?"

 _'Gotcha...'_ She smirked mentally before clearing her throat. ** _"Yes, this book happens to contain some of the oldest and most powerful spells ever beheld by equine eyes."_** She stated, quickly playing on the unicorns curiosity. **_"...and I was worried that they would be lost forever as time went on, but I soon sensed a powerful source of magic, wielded by what appears to be a very talented unicorn..."_** She continued, stroking the her ego.

It worked, Trixie puffed her chest out proudly. "Well you are not mistaken, Trixie is the greatest and most powerful unicorn in Equestria." She boasted. "It's only natural that you would sense my greatness from afar."

 _'Good to see that even after all these years my species is still ridiculously egotistical...'_ She thought as she mentally rolled her eyes. _**"Well my magically talented friend, I can help you master these spells if you free me, all you have to do is recite incantation on the back of the book."**_

Trixie wasted no time and looked on the back. "Wait a minute… Trixie can't read this! It's in some weird foreign language!"

 ** _"It was the language my home used before I was sealed away, back when this land was once called Fœnum. You need not worry though I'll simply speak it out to you, and then you repeat."_** She said, having a hard time containing her excitement. Just a few simple words and then she'd be free!

"Very well." Trixie agreed. "What are the words?"

The words on the back of the book slowly shifted and twisted around as the voice began to chant:

 ** _"Ifalas zaras I e zaraq, Ifalas zaras I e zaraq. Come forth from the depths of darkness, ye condemned by light."_**

Trixie slowly repeated the words, having a little trouble pronouncing them at first. However the moment she finished a dark purple cloud erupted from the book, the cloud quickly manifested into the form of what looked like the skull of a ram. The skull laughed for a few seconds before diving into the floor. Slowly, several inscriptions were drawn in a circle on the ground as a star appeared in the middle, once the circle was complete a bright light erupted from the center, temporarily blinding Trixie. When she opened her eyes standing before her was a dark grey unicorn with a black mane with pink tips, a unique curved horn, cloven hooves, and what looked like a lion's tail.

"Ah~!" She exhaled, stretching her limbs. "After all these years I'm finally free!" She proclaimed proudly.

"What in Equestria are you…?" Trixies asked in confusion. "Better yet, _who_ are you?!"

"What I am is a unicorn like you..." She stated as she levitated the book out of Trixies grasp. "As for _who_ I am am, my name is Oleander… but you can call me your new teacher."

"What can _you_ possibly teach me? You don't even have a cutie mark!" Trixie snapped, pointing to Oleander's blank flank.

Oleander arched a brow, confusion written all over her face. "I'm sorry, a cutie _what?_ "

The showmare groaned, how oblivious was this mare?! "A cutie mark! Y'know, this!" She shouted, pointing to her her own flank. "A pony's mark of destiny, their calling in life, their natural talent!"

Oleander briefly tunned the showmare out in favor of enjoying the free show she was getting before shaking her head. "Well excuse me if I'm not up to date with everything old and new in this world, I've been trapped in that book for about one million years so-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you're saying you were stuck in there for _how long?!_ " Trixie asked in shock.

"Did I stutter? I've been stuck in that book for one million years." She repeated.

"But, how do you even know how much time is passed?" Trixie asked.

"Well when you're stuck in the book there's not much you can do aside from read the same pages over and over." Oleander explained. "I've been counting the days as they turn into weeks and weeks as they turn into months and the months as they turn into years... you get the idea."

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Ok then old mare, if you're as powerful as you say then show me your strongest spell. Amaze Trixie with your power!" She demanded

Oleander giggled as her horn glowed, it was time show this arrogant Unicorn some REAL power! Without warning, several tentacles erupted from her book, wrapping around the showmare and binding her legs together.

"W-W-Wait! What's going on?!" Trixie screamed in terror.

"Oh it's simple… you wanted to see my true power, well here it is!" Oleander smirked as she cast a spell on herself before turning to show Trixie what she'd done.

Trixie's eyes widened when she saw it; Oleander had given herself a stallion cock about as long as her own horn and hard as a rock.

"NO! Don't you dare! i don't want that in my-AH! Oh~" Trixie gasped as her horn was engulfed by Oleander's magic aura. "W-Wha~ n-n-no~" She groaned as she lost her focus, the sensaations from getting her horn stroked hindering her resistance.

"Now, now, little mare..." She teased as she stroked her horn harder and faster. "...you love the feeling of my tentacles don't you? You love the pleasure I'm giving you..." She said as she continued to stroke her, dulling her senses.

The corrupted Unicorn then leaned down and licked Trixie's neck. "Mmmm, you taste so sweet." She whispered in her ear as Trixie tried to struggle, Oleander just giggled at her futile efforts as the tentacles wriggled, writhed, massaged and played with Trixies body as if it were nothing but a mere toy for their amusement, delighting in every moan and gasp of pathetic pleasure they could squeeze or stroke out of her. The tentacles that were groping and caressing her flank suddenly stopped and latched onto her breasts, while the others started squeezing and teasing certain parts of her body just to see what reaction they'd get before mercilessly abusing the most sensitive and pleasurable areas they could find. Her breasts were mercilessly and tightly coiled around before they started softly sucking on her nipples, and then some of the other smaller tentacles started wrapping around her neck and forcing her mouth open.

Despite how tired she was Trixie still tried to struggle, but uncontrollably moaned as her nipples were suckled on. "Please... please sto-MMPH!"

"Ah, ah, ah~. No resisting~." Oleander cooed as she commanded one of the thicker tentacles to forced its way into her mouth and down her throat, Trixie could only gag as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

The corrupt mare noticed one of the tentacles making its way towards their captives pussy, however Oleander pushed it back. "Now, now, that hole belongs to me..." She whispered before turning her attention back to the helpless showmare.

Trixie could do nothing but moan in protest as she was groped and suckled upon from all angles, her muffled moans escaped her throat, which was bulged through the tentacle sliding up down it. As much as she hated to admit it her body wanted more, her hips bucked with each thrust into her pussy and she gagged as the tentacle cock pushed and filled her mouth. Her eyes rolled back as she lent back into the tentacles unable to control her body's desires.

Finally the tentacle released as torrent of cum into her mouth and down her throat, while at the same time thrusting it harder and faster. The cyan Unicorn could only gag as the thick milky white substance flowed into her stomach. She felt like she was going to puke, this file, disgusting tentacle was shooting it's thick, sweet... wonderful cum down her- _'NO!'_ She thought, snapping out of her stupor. _'I can't let this thing corrupt me!'_

However, the aphrodisiac fluid of the tentacles had already started to take effect. The chemicals within it dulled her senses and numbed her already tired body. As it continued to pump more of its fluids into her, her pussy was soaking wet, her inner walls overwhelming her senses with burning desire. She wanted more pleasure, she NEEDED something inside her!

Oleander could only giggle at her captives futile struggles as she pulled her tentacle out of her mouth. "You belong to me now..." She whispered into her ear.

The poor mare was still shaking from her orgasm and coughed up a little of the fluid. "N-no..." She whimpered weakly, still defiant and unwilling.

"You're so cute when you're trying to resist~ But you have no choice but to become my slave. Just surrender your body and your heart to me, and I will give you eternal pleasure…" Oleander giggled, while she knew it was only a matter of time until she succumbed, there was some about seeing strong-willed ponies in such an awkward and pitiful state that got her off. "Don't resist, just submit..." The corrupt Unicorn said as she kissed Trixie deeply, her long tongue wrapping around Trixie's. She wanted to protest again, but was silenced by her captor as her long tongue muffled her pathetic moans as she vainly tried to resist, but soon the chemicals within the cum took hold over her mind and Trixie suddenly found herself eagerly kissing back.

 _'Mmm~ this one's a keeper. She'll make an excellent slave when I'm done with her...'_ She thought to herself, her cock slowly becoming harder and harder.

Trixie shuddered as she stared at Oleander throbbing cock, lewd ideas already forming in her mind. Oleander noticed this and giggled. "Oh my~, you really want me now don't you? Well prepare yourself, the real fun hasn't even started yet." Oleander cooed as she had her own tentacle cock slither towards her mouth. "...suck on it, let it relax you..." She cooed as her other tentacles stroked and caressed her body...

"Now then, lube it up."

Trixie nodded and started licking her cock, Oleander giggled as she writhed with pleasure, enjoying the mares blowjob. As she started to buck her hips back and forth, the sensation felt amazing. Oleander groaned as she shoved her cock deeper into her mouth. "Mmm~ Yes~! Put that tongue of yours to work!" She said as she continued to thrust her dick down her throat, while Trixie herself moaned in pleasure. "Embrace the pleasure, let it drive you! After today you won't be able to live without it!", she screamed as the tentacle's started to suck harder and thrust faster.

Her hips bucked once more as she came, her cum shooting out in thick white ropes down Trixies throat. The cyan unicorn did her best to swallow every drop as she writhed around almost painfully within the strong bindings around her body, the tentacles stroking on her horn amidst the throes of afterglow was overwhelming her mind.

"Well that was fun, but we're done for now..." Oleander sad, deciding to tease her a bit.

"N-No! No... I don't want it to end... I don't want this feeling to end…" Trixie shouted desperately. "I-I-I will become your servant, Mistress~! I'll quit being a stage magician and be your eternal slave, Mistress~! I w-want more pleasure, please Mistreeess~!" Trixie pleaded, her sense of self-importance having been completely shattered.

Oleander giggled, this was truly amusing. "Well then, if you truly mean what you say... roll onto your back and beg like a dog as evidence of your obedience." She ordered.

"O-okay...I'll beg…" Trixie complied as the tentacles released her, she immediately complied and laid down on her back and panting like a dog. "Aha~...please...please make Trixie feel good…" Trixie pleaded as she spread her pussy wide for her, not caring about how embarrassing a position she was in. "Please fuck Trixie! Trixie wants it! Trixie will be a good slave~!"

"We'll see about that, if do a good enough job your Mistress will give you the reward you so desperately desire~" She smirked, wrapping her hooves around her head as she pulled Trixie in for another deep sensual kiss, her tongue diving in and dominating her inexperienced mouth, when the kiss broke there was a stream of saliva between their mouths. "Your body and soul belong to me, your Mistress… and as long as you obey me you'll never leave this sweet world of unending pleasure..." She whispered as she pressed her cock against her leaking marehood as her tentacles started wrapping around her once more, only slightly tighter. Upon feeling the warm flesh slyly teasing her pussy lips, Trixie's heart started to pound rapidly as she realized what was coming.

"Open wide, slave~" Oleander ordered swiftly before spreading her pussy wider and-wasting no time-plowed her long cock into her marehood with tremendous force.

"MmmmOOOOOW YESSSS!" Trixie cried out as she was thrust into, almost being sent into another orgasm right there. "I… I b-belong only to you, Mistress-GAAAAAHH~" Trixie panted, only to scream as Oleander plunged into her once more. "My body's going crazy! M-M-Mistreeess~, I b-belong to you! Trixie is your slave! My body and my heart belong only to you, Mistress~!"

"How does it feel Trixie? To be constricted and fucked by your Mistress all at the same time?" Oleander giggled as she continued to thrust, relishing the brain-dead look on Trixies face as she and her tentacles fucked relentlessly. There was no longer a trace of the egotistical showmare. Everything about her had been transformed into Oleander's loyal, devoted, perverted, masochist of a pet, her every thought now flooded with nothing sexual fantasies and the desire to do nothing but serve Oleander, to be the best naughty little slave she could be. "Oh mistress, thank you so much, I promise I'll be a good slave!" She happily shouted as she came. "M-Mistreeess, I love youuuuu!" Trixie screamed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Oleander's thrusts became more and more violent, soon the sensation was too much for her to take as she came harder than before

Oleander screamed before slamming into the mare's pussy and releasing her seed into her,

Oleander's final orgasm lasted for thirty seconds flat, Trixie could only moan as she was filled to the point where her pussy was overflowing with her juices.

Had she still had any sanity left she'd be worried about getting pregnant.. but she didn't care, all that mattered was pleasing her mistress...

"Did you like that, my little masochistic slave~?" Oleander giggled as she pulled out of her, allowing her cum to leak out of her pussy and onto the floor…

Trixie could only giggle blissfully in response, her mind having "burnt out" from the constant pleasure.

"Well then, I'll take that as a yes!" Oleander chuckled as she lied down on top of her. " Then I shall keep you as my own little pet for the rest of your life, and I shall reward you by filling you with more cum, fucking untill you can't wake straight, and making you my bitch on a daily basis. Doesn't that sound fun?" She cackled maliciously before she leaned down and gave the brain-dead mare another kiss.

"You're mine now, little slave… _forever_..."


End file.
